terragenesisfandomcom-20200216-history
Event
An event can randomly occur as a player is actively playing the game. An event can either benefit the player or cause drawbacks, and the player may or may not have the choice to accept its consequences. Events that allow the player to choose an option can be canceled by rebooting the game before a choice is made. A history of all events that have taken place on a world can be accessed by tapping the blue planet button at the top right of your screen, until you see your planet in full view, and then tapping on the scroll button at the bottom right of your screen. * A list of Events having to do with Native Civilizations can be found here. * A list of Events having to do with Biospheres can be found here. * A list of Faction exclusive events can be found here. * A list of Expert Mode exclusive Events can be found here. * A list of Flat Planet Mode exclusive Events can be found here. * Certain Events only take place on certain worlds for story reasons, such as on Lethe and in the Historical Earths campaign. Firing artifacts in the Trappist-1 campaign can be counted as such events too. All of these can be found here. * The Time Traveler event can be found here. The added revenue that some events grant to cities is Culture Revenue. The events below are in alphabetical order for easy searching. A Rising Star - choice A talented - actor/ filmmaker/ writer/ athlete/ journalist/ musician/ chef/ painter/ songwriter/ programmer/ poet in City is rapidly gaining popularity all across world. With the right support, he/she could become a true cultural phenomenon. How should we promote his/her work? ''-paid broadcasts: +price revenue in City'' ''-live shows: + boost in City'' The revenue boost is usually around 1.500c/minute and the population boost around +5/minute. If you need some population to fill in the habitations or start a new city, select live shows, otherwise, paid broadcasts may be best for more money. Building the Future A new style of architecture is developing in City, which emphasizes - clear lines and elegant curves/ colorful patterns and experimental forms/ rough surfaces and uncomfortable edges/ clean lines and straightforward layouts/ expensive materials and hyper-detailing/ stone surfaces and geometric proportions. While still in its infancy, this new style is quickly being adopted by local architects and has become heavily associated with City in the public eye. No effect. Cultural Hotspot A recent influx of immigrants into City have formed a thriving - Polynesian/ American/ Polish/ LGBTQ/ whatever community. Mixing local traditions with their own, these settlers have enriched the native landscape and left a permanent mark on the culture of City No effect. Dropping Crime Rates A new police commissioner in City has begun a crackdown on organized crime, and the program is already seeing fantastic results! If it keeps up, we expect to see a significant drop in the crime rates of City from now on! Prerequisite: you need to first have high crime rates in that city because of the Rising Crime Rates event. This event cancels the population leaving the city. Echoes of the Past One of the original explorers to land on world has begun gathering artifacts from those early days after landfall, with plans to build a museum around the collection in City. When it opens it should bring in some welcome revenue, as well as encouraging interest in the science behind space exploration. Revenue boost of 1.000c to 4.000c/minute. I'm not sure if it also shifts your world's Culture. Eureka! A research team in City has accidentally ruined a critical experiment after a mix-up in the lab. The potential disaster turned out to have a happy conclusion, though, as the resulting readings provided them with the key to finish their Research immediately! Current research is finished. Everything Old is New Again - choice A city planner has proposed an ambitious plan to turn our level number building in City, which is currently disabled and useless, into fashionable culinary district/ . Doing so would mean losing the building, but the resulting District/ is expected to bring in revenue. Revenue boost of around 5,000c in exchange for disabled building. Faces in a Storm During an intense dust storm, over a dozen travelers reported seeing a huge stone face carved into the mountains near City. When the dust settled it could not be re-located, but the witnesses insist that something is out there. No effect. Facility Crushed Due to a flaw in construction, your building in City has been crushed by the intense atmospheric pressure of world, its rating to [level/ destroying it in seconds]. This event either reduced a facility's rating, or completely destroys it, depending on how high its rating was. Once a facility's rating has been reduced by a crushing event, that imposes a limit to how far you can upgrade it back to normal again. If a level V facility got crushed to level IV, you can't upgrade it anymore. This will be the bane of every player playing on a high pressure world, such as Venus. Prerequisite: Have an atmospheric pressure of over 2.000.000pa. Facility Downgraded During a routine inspection of the City building, engineers discovered several potentially disastrous colonies/ safety violations/ construction flaws/ design oversights which have led them to downgrade its rating from level - to level -. A facility is downgraded by one level. This is not like the Fire event. The facility can be upgraded back to its normal level again. Falling Star - choice Satellites have discovered a massive incoming meteoroid that will impact world within days! It's too late to divert it entirely, but our scientists have proposed a unique solution, rather than letting it impact, which will result in a release of gasses to thicken the atmosphere, we could nudge it to aerobrake through the atmosphere, releasing water and oxygen as it burns up and leaving the pressure unchanged. Either way, we expect no damage from the collision. What should we do? A. Let it impact B. Aerobraking mision. If you let it impact, your pressure will increase by about 3.000. If you aerobrake, both oxygen and water levels will increase by about 1.500. Don't let either get too high, especially in the later game. Fire A fire has broken out in City! Emergency responders were on the scene in minutes, but were unable to save our building. The facility has been completely destroyed. Can be awful in the early game. If you haven't built another hab facility before the fire happens, your city could end up abandoned, eliminating all Culture Revenue you had built up in it. Genetic Park City is happy to announce the opening of its new Genetic Park, a sprawling tourist attraction featuring genetically engineered specimens of extinct animal species, as well as creatures pulled from classical mythology and medieval fantasy. The park is already pulling in huge crowds, and we expect absolutely nothing to go wrong. Revenue boost of about 4.000c/minute. Despite implications of danger and what it is based on, nothing actually goes wrong with Genetic Park, it remains safe for the years to come. Give me your Tired, your Poor - choice The citizens of world love their new home, but worlds away people are still suffering. If we were to adopt a more democratic style of government, we could encourage immigrants from throughout the solar system to come settle here, boosting population growth in every one of our cities. Should we begin making preparations? A. +5% democracy B. Refuse If you accept, your world's Culture will shift. Great Library of world The richest man/woman on world, among other things a famous book collector, has died in City. In his/her will, he/she allocated funds for the construction of an enormous library, the largest ever built on this planet. Once complete this will transform city into a powerful center for cutting-edge thought and culture on world. Revenue boost/min for the city of 1.500c to 5.000c. Hero of the Hour City is buzzing with news of a heroic - nurse/ pilot/ engineer who saved hundreds of lives during a - devastating pandemic/ mid-flight engine failure/ terrible earthquake. With the local government expected to announce a statue in his/her honor soon, it's all but certain that he/she will become a part of the local culture. No Effect. Idiocracy - choice A popular politician in City has begun promoting a powerfully anti-intellectual message, convincing people not to trust science and modern medicine. We could launch a campaign to educate the public before this attitude becomes a feature of the local culture, but doing so will cost price. These events are generally incredibly expensive, often going over 10.000.000c. Just don't click either option and reboot your game, the event will be gone. If you simply don't pay the price, there is no apparent effect from this event except for adding "Anti-intellectualism" to the history of events in the city in question. In style A new sense of fashion is spreading in City, based on colors and modest layers/ practical materials and utilitarian designs/ . At first seen as a passing fad, it is quickly becoming a staple on catwalks and shops across World, and even on other worlds as well! No effect. Industrial Accident A team of miners at outpost has hit a subterranean pocket of highly volatile gasses, causing an explosion. The outpost has been completely destroyed and number of gasses have been released in the atmosphere of world The outpost and all its mines are gone, and your world's pressure goes up. Nothing you can do about this one, other than simply not having mines. Lights, Camera, Action! An enterprising young man/woman has opened a film studio in City. Having secured financial backing and demonstrating a clear vision, his/her first few releases have already been big hits! Without a doubt, this will help stimulate the City economy. Revenue boost of 1.500c to 4.000c/minute. Local Accent The citizens of City have begun to develop a recognizable regional accent, a pattern of speech that is being described as - precise and clear/smooth and melodious/cold and aloof/warm and friendly. This unique accent is already becoming a part of the local identity of City. No effect. Can turn into Local Dialect and Local Language in subsequent events. Local Color - choice A new - sport/ seasonal festival/ music style/ film festival/ gaming festival/ astronomical society/ scientific conference is gaining popularity in City. If we get the local government to endorse it, it could bring in price worth of revenue. If we let it develop organically, we'll get a free Culture Point. What should we do? A. Promote it. B. Leave it alone. Local Dialect As the people of City continue to grow and change, so too does their speech. The local accent has evolved into a new dialect of its own, partially understandable to foreigners but layered with new grammar, vocabulary, and meaning. No effect. Prerequisite: Local Accent. Can turn into Local Language in a subsequent event. Local Flavor A new style of cuisine has developed in City, based on - light and airy ingredients/ heavy ingredients and dense flavors/ uninteresting flavors used in boring ways/ old-fashioned flavors re-imagined/ unexpected flavors and creative presentations/ exotic spices and intense flavors. Already a staple of the local diet, it is becoming popular elsewhere on world as well and we expect it to spread to other worlds soon! No effect. Local Language It's official: the local dialect of City has been classified as an entirely new language! No longer understandable to foreigners at all, this new tongue has been adopted as one of the official languages of world, and has granted your society a Culture Point for its development! Prerequisite: The city needs to already have a Local Dialect. Local Mystique A hit film/poem/novel/symphony/song has been released which portrays City as a sexy, vibrant, exciting city full of thrilling adventures and exotic romance. People have begun flocking to world in the hope of capturing this dream for themselves, resulting in a minor population boom for City. Population boost/min of 2-10. Masterpiece A local artist in City has created a musical/poem/song/painting/ that is being hailed as a true masterpiece, and a landmark achievement in the developing culture of world. It has spurred a new era of artistic development across the planet, giving you a new Culture Point to spend. The player is rewarded with a Culture Point. Miner Miracle A group of ambitious miners at mine have been working day and night to improve their operation. Thanks to their efforts, the level number mine has been upgraded to level number. The mine is upgraded one level for free. Network Overload A massive power surge in city has led to a cascading failure in our data network. The damage has been contained, but unfortunately not before it overloaded our science systems and reset all of our research into Research. Timer for research resets. How very embarrassing if all that research was near the end of it's completion! Our Robotic Past - choice A hiker near City has made a stunning discovery, a pre-colonial lander, a relic of the old days of robotic space exploration, half buried but almost perfectly preserved on the surface of world A wealthy collector is offering you price for it, but a local museum is offering you a free Culture Point if you donate it as a public monument. What would you like to do? A. Sell to collector B. Donate to museum Probably best sold to collectors early in the game, as credits are hard to come by at first, but by the time your economy is thriving, donate it to the museum! Overflow - choice One of your mines, name, has accidentally tapped a massive aquifer. Engineers have stabilized it temporarily, but they were forced to shut down operations. They say they could resume mining if we drain the aquifer and release the water onto the surface, or we could simply shut down the mine and leave sea levels unchanged. What should be do? A. Abandon the Mine B. Release the Water At least 10,000 cm of water will be added to the sea level if the player chooses to release the water. The water becomes vapor if the world is too hot, or ice if the world is too cold. This can be useful in early game if you want to increase your water levels. Paydirt The miners at mine have hit paydirt with the discovery of a massive deposit of resource in the area! The team is working around the clock, but it looks like mine will take along time to deplete. The kg/min increases to the maximum for the mine's level (300kg for level I, 450 for level II, 600 for level III etc) and the mine will take longer to deplete. Plague Outbreak - choice A deadly new virus has broken out in City, already costing number lives. We can lock down the city to prevent it from spreading, but it will cost price. Of course failing to do so could cost many lives all across world. A really bad event. You instantly lose a lot of population, the price is very high, and you may lose a really high number of people if you don't pay it. There is nothing you can do to prevent the population drop in the city the plague originates in, but you can reboot your game to make it go away. Practical Idealism - choice A major metanational corporation is offering to invest price in your efforts at settling world. That being said, if you accept their investment they will expect to be given expanded rights on world, signifying a -% reduction in the independence movement. Would you like to accept their offer? Prerequisite: Have an independence score that is not 0% or 100%. Ready to Rumble Sports fans all across world are pouring into City for the opening of its brand new, state-of-the-art sports stadium, the largest ever built on world. With such an incredible facility to enjoy, it's certain that City will be a worldwide sports hub for years to come. Revenue boost of about 4.000c/min. Rising Crime Rates A rash of organized crime has spread throughout City. The local police are doing their best to get it under control, but in the meantime [City[ has become a substantially less attractive place to live. 2-5 people leave your city/minute. The Dropping Crime Rates event can undo this, but you can't exactly control when that happens. Rumble & Roll An unexpected worldquake has struck near City, measuring number on the Richter scale. based on severity - While some citizens felt the shaking, it went largely unnoticed/ A few people experienced damage to unsecured items, but no significant damage has been reported/ Some minor damage was done to [building which dropped its rating to level number/ Significant damage was done to number facilities and number were destroyed entirely and number people were killed]. This event ranges from no effect to destroying entire cities in one go. You can't do anything to prevent this from happening. Buildings that are more upgraded stand a larger chance of surviving. If a level V building gets hit, it can downgrade to level I - IV. If a level I building gets hit, it's destroyed. School Funding Crisis - choice The City School District is experiencing a funding crisis. As a result, fewer students are engaging with the sciences, and more are focusing only on what can make them rich. An infusion of price could help curtail a significant shift toward a focus on wealth in our global culture. A. Refuse B. Accept If you refuse, your global Culture will shift away from knowledge and towards a more industrial model. The price of this event is generally around 500.000c to 3.000.000c. Spirit of Competition The year on your world world Games have taken place in City! '' ''of succesfulness of event - From its breathtaking opening ceremony to the incredible feats of athleticism on display, this event will go down in history as a triumph!/ With tight planning and creative execution, this was a particularly successful competition/ While the competition was entertaining enough, audiences largely agreed that overall it was an unremarkable event/ After being rocked by a series of major scandals and embarassments, though, this competition will go down in history as a particularly infamous event/ Unfortunately, a series of delays and frustrations resulted in the entire event being something of a disappointment. No effect. Terrorist Attack A terrorist cell, calling itself the Sword of World, attempted a bombing inside your [building in City, but the bomb misfired and no harm was done/has attempted a bombing inside your building in City, but the bomb was discovered and no harm was done/ has detonated a bomb inside your building in City, destroying it completely.] Under interrogation they claimed to be protesting your values/ terraforming efforts/ conservation efforts/ ecological economics, but experts suggest they may actually be off-world agents trying to stop the independence movement. Varies from no effect to destruction of a single facility. Prerequisite: Have an independence score that is not 0% or 100%. Prevent terror attacks from happening by saving up 20 culture points and using them all at once, instead of slowly edging towards independence. You can only spend 1 culture point towards victory once every two hours when playing in expert mode, so in that mode you'll have no choice but to endure some terrorist attacks, try and get your planetary habitability up to habitable or paradise to have a better chance at people's life still going despite the bombings. The Gift of Industry - choice A wealthy donor is interested in offering to upgrade our building in City to level - for free. In return, he/she is hoping for a slight change in our Economic policies, toward a more industrial model. Should we accept this offer? A. Accept B. Refuse If you accept, your world's Culture will move more towards industrial. The Hiker City is buzzing with rumors that a person, never clearly glimpsed but definitely humanoid, was seen walking freely on the surface without protection. A local legend has developed about the so-called "Hiker," a reclusive human (or even alien) surviving alone on the surface of world. No effect. Always seems to happen before the planet is habitable. The League A new - Martial Arts/ Thumb wrestling/ Table Tennis/ Dancing/ Volleyball/ Poker/ Netball/ Boxing/ Snooker/ Surfing/ Gymnastics/ Racing/ Cheese rolling/ Sepak Takraw League has been established, with teams participating from all across world! The sport has become wildly popular among the people of world, and has become a significant source of revenue for every city with a local team. This is the best event you can get in my opinion. A revenue boost of 2.000c to 14.000c in every city you have at the time the event takes place. If you get this event multiple times, you can get the same type of sports league multiple times in the same city, and it just stacks. Prerequisite: Have at least 5 cities on your world. The Mother Lode Rich - platinum/ gold/ rhenium/ uranium/ iridium/ gem/ osmium deposits have been discovered throughout the City region. Prospectors are already flocking to the site, and we expect it to be a major boost to the local economy! The revenue boost is around 2.000c to 4.000c/minute. The Sky is Falling - choice Our scientists have detected an incoming meteor! If its course remains unchanged it will impact near City and destroy our building. We have the ability to stop it, but doing so would cost price. Should we begin the mission? A. Refuse B. Accept The price depends on the tier (hab unit = low tier, hab dome = high tier) and level of the facility that is about to be impacted. If the facility is for example a level X Coral Reef, it can be quite expensive. Trade Route Established The citizens of City and City have completed a high-speed shipping network between their two cities. The new system will greatly stimulate trade between the two communities, with economic benefits for both. Both cities gain a large boost in revenue. Even if this event appears multiple times for the same two cities, they will only have one trade route with each other. A city can have one trade route with each other city on your world, so the more cities your world has, the more revenue you can get out of trade routes. In theory, the maximum number of possible trade routes would be based on triangular numbers, where n'' equals number of cities minus one. For example, with 4 cities, max number of routes is the 3rd triangular number, 6 (which is calculated from 1 + 2 + 3). Wonder of world - choice ''A seemingly normal engineer working at our building in City has turned out to be something of a prodigy! Under his/her guidance the facility could be upgraded to a stunning level X and run without any maintenance at all, becoming a true wonder of world! A. Decline B. Accept A great event that potentially saves you a ton of money and time, but be aware the level X facility is a lot more effective than level I and you may need to go to it and adjust it to run on a lower setting (or counteract it otherwise) if its full power would upset your planet's balance.Category:Content Category:Events